


Too Much Ink. [ONESHOT]

by The_Villian_of_Notre_Dame



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I love this AU so here:, Oneshot, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), human!reader, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Villian_of_Notre_Dame/pseuds/The_Villian_of_Notre_Dame
Summary: Who's laughing now?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Too Much Ink. [ONESHOT]

"Alastor- come on!" You giggle, trying to push him away. The ink demon grins, pulling you closer. His claws drip with the same substance, and he wears a wide, sharp yellow smile. The radio that replaced his stomach laughed. He cocked his head, playfully smirking.

"Sweetheart, if you cease struggling, it would be infinitely easier!" The radio buzzed, and Alastor's facial expression turned to mock scolding. His lips remained unmoving as the machinery spoke for him.

"Don't you want to embrace your _Darling_ beau?" He fluttered his lashes innocently. You burst out laughing- and try to slap Alastor's hand away.

"Oh come on, you just want to hug me because you think it's _hysterical_ when I'm covered in ink!" You continue to fight, and kick one of the tubes that connect from the radio to his back. Alastor grunts, and tries to sweep you away. His arms are soaked in that same, sticky black ink. The only clean part of him is his upper chest, where the radio separates from his lower body. It truly was a morbid display- as the radio from which he vocalized out of was rusty, bulky, and looked like it had been attached hastily. The coattails of his suit- which you assumed was once red- now consisted entirely of ink- his pants were relatively clean- until they too, dripped of substance near the ankle. Since Alastor couldn't communicate out of his mouth, there was always a wide, shark-toothed smile, with ink slowly dribbling from his lips in thin trails down his ashen skin. A particularly sensitive subject was the cog stuck in the back of his head. Scratch that- everything about his appearance was a sore talking point. Though Al tried to hide it, you could tell he _loathed_ how he looked- and yearned for the normal days. You didn't blame him. He told you little about the past, but from what you gathered, it was a _horrible_ way to go. You wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"Dear, please?" He pouted, and stopped trying to grab you, instead just holding out his arms. The red tips of Alastor's claws brushed your cheek adoringly, and he smiled softly- luminous red eyes boring into yours. You sigh, and pinch the bridge of your nose.

"Fine." You grin, and Alastor's ears perk up. He beams, and the demon's smile almost splits his face open. He pulls you into his chest, and clutches your body like a lifeline. You hug him back, and bury your face into his chest. Feeling the cold ink seep into your clothes causes a shiver to run up your spine, but you didn't care. Alastor seemed particularly clingy today- and you didn't know why.

"Alastor- are you okay?" You question hesitantly, slightly muffled by his pinstriped coat. You feel him tense, and furrow your brows. What was going on?

"Whatever do you mean, Cherie?" The machine chirped from below you. Now you knew something was off. Alastor always had a certain tone to his voice when he was trying to hide something. Overly cheerful to cover up sadness. You didn't understand what was bothering him, but you were going to find out one way or another. 

"Alastor, I know something is wrong. Spill the beans, twiz." You demand sternly, trying to pull away and look at his face. You felt a lithe, dangerous hand place itself on the back of your head and stroke your strands of hair. It pushed you back into the fabric of his clothing, therefore preventing you from making eye contact, or even taking in the demon's expression. You felt the thick substance he despised so much drip down your head and crawl over your neck. You flinched. Now you weren't just worried, you were scared too.

"Alastor- I can't help if you don't tell me." You whisper delicately, positive he could hear you. You can feel a slight tremble in his grasp.

"I _t_ **houg** _h_ t **_yo_** u _lef_ t _me_." Alastor's voice, although filled with static- cracked and popped- and you could feel all the anguish in it. It was quiet, which was a first. Usually he was obnoxiously loud.

"W-What?" You murmur incredulously, and try to see his face. This time he lets you, but still grasps your body close to his. The smile, usually so big and bright, was a small, close lipped smirk. His eyes had dimmed considerably- and black tears dribbled down his cheeks. You could tell Alastor was trying not to cry, but that attempt was in vain.

"Y _ou_ ** _ju_** st **di s**app _ea ** ~~red~~**_ - _ **you** _l _eft_ _for s_ o lo **ng**." Alastor hissed, but vulnerability seeped into his tone.

"What are you talking ab-" You start to ask, but it all comes crashing into your brain at once- and you have to momentarily reboot yourself- blinking with wide eyes. That's right- you went on a road-trip one week back. You had alerted Alastor though. Buying him a phone had a lot of perks, and although he never used it, and accused the device as being 'Evil and outdated', you showed him how to check an email, so that's how you communicate over long distances. You feared if he had to text, one of the radio circuits would explode. (That actually happened, and he couldn't talk for three months.)

"We went on a road trip," You started to admit out loud.

"But I sent you an email I would be gone for a week!" You explain, and, to confirm the statement, you take out your phone with one hand, and check your email. Tapping on the 'Sent' category, you were about to show him- when a small, red marking on your supposed email to the ink demon made you stop.

**Draft. Do you want to send?**

_**Crap.** _

"Oh my god-" You breathe, and drop the phone, running fingers through your filthy hair. He must have been frantic. Alastor probably drove himself _insane_. No wonder he practically shot at you when you walked into Joey and Lucifer's studio yesterday. You thought that he read the email and was just happy to see you home. You never felt about bringing up the trip because he never acknowledged it- so you left the details alone. Now you realized- he never even knew. Guilt and regret washed over you, and your eyes became watery. How could you have not checked that the email had sended?!

"I'm- I forgot-the email-I swear I would never- _I'm so sorry._ " You stutter, and sniffle, staring at the ground. You were afraid to even make eye contact with him. Would he be disgusted? Mad? Any second now, the arms wrapped so lovingly around you would retract- and he would walk off coldy. Never to be seen again.

"D _a **rli**_ ng." You hear him exhale through the radio tiredly. Inky hands came up to cup your face, and tilted your gaze up to look at the demon himself. Alastor didn't seem mad, sad, nor disgusted. He just looked relieved and understanding. A genuine smile bloomed on his face, and he tilted his head, his ears swiveling toward you. The tears dissolved, and he wiped off yours with the pad of his thumbs. Ink smeared all over your cheeks- but honestly, you didn't even notice. All you saw was how close his face was to yours, and how much you loved this creature- demon or not. A watery grin gets etched on your face.

"Close your eyes, and shut your mouth. I want to try something." You say, tone dripping with mirth. Alastor smirks, his eyes half lidded.

"And what does my lovely dear have in stock for me this time?" He purred slyly. You just shake your head, and cross your arms, waiting for him to do so. Alastor analyzes you for a few minutes, before he relents, and closes his eyes- smile dissolving into a long, closed smirk. Your mind is screaming at you to do it, and with all the reassurance and affection you can muster, you kiss Alastor. Ink snakes onto your lips, yet, all you could focus on was the fireworks going off in your brain. The warmth and texture of Alastor's made your knees weak, but you stayed strong- yearning for more. The radio made a small screech, and his body quivered. You were about to pull away, due to uncertainty, when shaking hands returned to your face and Alastor gripped you closer. You wound your arms around his neck, and inhaled his musky scent, finally pulling away. Your forehead rested on his, lips still brushing each other. Since you actually needed oxygen, unlike your demon counterpart- the kiss had to be broken for you to stay conscious. You took a glance at Alastor's face, and almost pass out right there-regardless of air. 

_Alastor was Blushing._

A beautiful crimson covered his face, and Alastor's grin was silly and lovestruck. His eyes were unfocused- glossy. The ink that streamed down his mouth was streaked all over his chin, but Alastor didn't seem to regard it one bit. The demon looked to be dizzy. If one kiss from you was all it took to make him a complete mess- how would french kissing go?

"W-We should do that more often, Dear.." Alastor slurred, his radio short-circuiting here and there. You laughed, and punched his chest lightly.

"Your such a dork." You utter, smiling. 

"But I'm your dork, Darling." He cooed. You chuckle. Yeah- he was yours.... and you wouldn't change it for the **_world._**


End file.
